Albus Potter and the Stone of Salazar
by dreamforever007
Summary: First Book in the Albus Potter installments. Hope everyone enjoys.
1. The Journey

**_Albus Potter and the Stone of Salazar_**

**_by dreamforever007_**

**_Disclaimer _**

**_I don't own the Harry Potter world or books and the characters from the Harry Potter series ( Harry, Ron Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Draco, etc) belong to JK. Rowling. The characters who you may not heard of are my characters._**

**_Hope you enjoy the installments of the Albus Potter series. _**

* * *

_Chapter One_

The Journey,

As the platform stood packed with a ton of wizards, witches, and muggles who were saying bye to their children as they went off to Hogwarts. The students returning were talking about summer and some were setting off pranks. As the conductor was shouting " Five minutes till depart. " said the conductor as he stood. Parents rushed their children unto the train. Then waved goodbye to them.

Albus on the other hand got on the train and the conductor looked at him with a face of confusion. " Didn't I just say get into a compartment?" asked the conductor. Albus looked and he said " Not that I know of sir. I was just waiting for my cousin who said she sit with me on the train sir." . The conductor looked and he said " That's quite alright. Some people just stand here to pick on first years walking on the train." said the conductor. Albus looked and he said " My brother who be one of those boys picking on first years well not picking but pulling pranks on them. " said Albus.

The conductor looked and Albus and he said " You a Potter?" asked the conductor. Albus nodded with agreement and said " Yes I'm a Potter you must know my to be James Potter. I'm Albus by the way." said Albus. The conductor looked and he said " You Harry Potter's son?" asked the conductor. Albus nodded and he said " You must know my father then." said Albus.

" Of course I know your father. The name is Nigel Wolpert. Been working as a conductor for fourteen years." said the conductor. Albus nodded and he said " My dad did bring up your name many of times in his stories about the battle for Hogwarts. " said Albus. Then Mr. Wolpert looked and he said " That must be your cousin coming on the train now. " said Mr. Wolpert pointing to a girl with red hair in a pony tail.

" Albus ready to find an compartment. I have some school books to read. " said Rose as she came on the train. Albus looked and he said " I guess " said Albus. Then Mr. Wolpert looked and he said " Bye Mr. Potter see you hopefully around Christmas." said Mr. Wolpert as Albus walked to a compartment.

" Who was that Al?" asked Rose. Albus looked at Rose and he said " Nigel Wolpert friend of our parents. " said Albus. Then Rose looked and she said. " Okay" said Rose as she sat down in the compartment.

Albus sat back and then soon as he sat down he saw a boy with black hair , blue eyes, and fair skin. The boy looked and he said " Do you mind if I join you? Trying to hide from my sister and her gang of girls. " said the boy. Albus looked and he said " Sure thing. " said Albus as he moved his owl Gordon. Albus looked at the boy and he said " What your name?" asked Albus,

The boy looked up and he said " My name is Gideon Runcorn my dad is named Albert Runcorn. He works for the ministry and my eldest brother Curtis Runcorn is a auror and was trained by Harry Potter. My older brother Michael is captain of Ravenclaw's dueling club and my sister Melanie is a fourth year in Ravenclaw and the best duelist in her year." Albus nodded and he said " Cool my brother is in his third year of Hogwarts. " said Albus. The boy looked and he said " Really? My brother and sister are third years named Winthrop and Bethany. They are in Slytherin and Gryffindor. " said Gideon.

Albus looked and he said " My name is Albus Potter and my brother James is a third year in Gryffindor and I have a sister named Lily who is only nine. " said Albus. Then Rose looked and she said " I'm Rose Weasley, Gideon and I have a little brother named Hugo who is nine like Lily." said Rose.

Gideon looked and he said " Well enough about family how about what house do you want to be in?" asked Gideon. Albus looked and he said " I'd like to be Gryffindor how you Gideon?" asked Albus. Gideon looked and he said " Well I'd like to be in Gryffindor but everyone thinks I'm going to end up being a snake." said Gideon.

Rose looked and she said " Why would you think that. " said Rose. Gideon looked and he said " Its just my brother and sister are both Slytherins." said Gideon.

Then someone appeared in the doorway a boy with black hair that was neatly put. Then he said "Is it okay if I join you. No one is letting me sit them can I sit here?" asked the boy. Albus and Gideon looked and they said " Sure why not." said Albus.

The boy took a seat by Gideon and Al. " My name is Avery Jukeoi. My mother is Cho Chang and my dad is named Horace Jukeoi. " said the boy. Avery looked and he said " What are your guys named?" asked Avery. Rose looked and she said " I'm Rose Weasley by the way. " said Rose. Albus looked and he said " I'm Albus Potter, you probably heard of my father's name and my mother's name before."' said Albus.

Avery looked and he said " You mean your the son of Harry Potter!" said Avery. Albus looked and he said " Yes I am" said Albus.

Avery looked and he said " My mother used to date your dad while they were in school. She doesn't say bad things though she says she thinks your dad was a good man. Isn't your mother Ginny Weasley well I'm sure she goes by Ginny Potter now." said Avery. Albus nodded and he said "That's correct. I have two siblings name James and Lily Potter. " said Albus.

Avery looked and he said " My brother is in his fourth year and says that your brother is a real prankster and troublemaker." said Avery. Albus looked and he said " That would be correct he is quite what you say he is. He teases me saying I'm going to Slytherin. My mother got to the point where she had to yell at him for it." said Albus. Then Gideon looked and he said " My name is Gideon Runcorn " said Gideon.

Then Avery looked and he said " Nice to meet you Gideon " said Avery. Avery looked and he said " Do you guys like chocolate frogs?" asked Avery. The three kids nodded and then Avery looked and he said " That's brilliant because my mother gave me a few coins to get chocolate frogs and a bag of chocolate frogs for the ride to Hogwarts." said Avery as he got out a bag of chocolate frogs.

" My dad is on a chocolate frog " said Albus. Then Avery looked and he said " That's brilliant." said Avery. Then soon a boy with slivery blonde hair, gray eyes, pale skin, and a pointed face. The boy walked in and he said " Can I join you? I wasn't welcomed in any other compartment. I hope you guys are nicer." said the boy.

Gideon looked and he said " Sure take a seat. " said Gideon. Then the boy looked and he said " Thanks, My name is Scorpius Malfoy. " said the boy. Albus looked and he said " Nice to meet you Scorpius." said Albus. Then Gideon looked and he said " Yeah nice to meet you." said Gideon.

" We were just enjoying chocolate frog would you like to have some?" asked Avery. Then Scorpius looked and he said " I'd like that." said Scorpius.

Then Rose looked and she said " I'd actually prefer cauldron cakes by far. " said Rose. Avery looked and he said " Why? I'd choose these any day." said Avery. Rose looked and she said " What so bad about cauldron cakes." said Rose. Then Avery looked and he said " Well it isn't as magical as Chocolate frogs. " said Avery.

Rose soon said " That's an stupid answer" said Rose. Then Avery looked and he said " What so stupid about it?" asked Avery. Then Rose looked and she said " Well you don't just say its magical." said Rose. Then Gideon looked and he said " I will show what magical is!" said Gideon getting his wand out and he said " My wand is Kelpie Mane and oak. " said Gideon. Scorpius looked and he said " Mine is Dragon Heartstring and maple. " said Scorpius.

Then Avery looked and he said " Quite interesting at least not embarrassing as mine. My core is Veela Hair but I think its stupid. I'd choose Phoenix feather over that." said Avery. Rose looked and she said " Well mine is Unicorn tail hair." said Rose. Then Scorpius looked and he said " What's yours Al?" asked Scorpius. Then Albus looked and he said " Can someone shut the compartment door so I can tell you it." said Albus.

Albus never really wanted to tell people about his wand because he was nervous that they might try and steal it. Then Scorpius got up and he shut the door. " Okay tell us." said Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " My wand is Thestral Hair and the wood is yew. " said Albus. Rose sat and she got a book out and she said " Well does anyone want to practice charms?" asked Rose.

Scorpius looked and he said " I'd like to Rose, if your okay for a little challenge" asked Scorpius. Rose looked and she said " I'd knew you say that." said Rose. Then soon Albus heard a knock on the door and a boy with blonde hair that was curls and had his sides and back shaved. Then he looked and he said " My name is Chance Dunlop and I am the son of Marion Dunlop the scribe for the ministry." said Chance. Then Rose looked and she said " I might go. " said Rose as she got up and left the compartment.

Chance looked and he said " Alright if I sit here?" asked Chance. Scorpius looked up and he said " Make yourself at home." said Scorpius. Chance sat down and he said " I guess a Hufflepuff was given detention." said Chance. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Already and school year hasn't even started." said Scorpius. Chance looked and he said " I sure wouldn't want to be a Hufflepuff." said Chance as he sat back.

" You know my mother is friends with the head of Slytherin." said Chance. Then Scorpius looked and he said " Who's Slytherin's head again?" asked Chance. " A guy named Maurice Gaunt people say he is a descendent to an unknown Gaunt family member." said Chance. Then Albus looked and he remembered his father saying how a man named Gaunt was a nephew to the Gaunt family. Albus looked and he said " You mean he has relation to Tom Riddle well Lord Voldemort." said Albus.

Chance looked up and he said " Yeah the same." said Chance. Then Chance looked and he said " You probably can tell I want Slytherin well Gryffindor is good too. My cousin was a Gryffindor." said Chance. Then Gideon looked and he said " I would like Ravenclaw." said Gideon. Then soon a girl with blonde hair that was wavy with curls. The girl stopped and she said " You probably should get ready because we will be there in a half an hour." said the girl as she left.

Chance looked and he said " We can't possibly be there already." said Chance. Avery looked and he said " She said an half an hour not already." said Avery. Albus looked and he saw Scorpius get out a watch and he said " Its only nine o'clock. " said Albus.

Then soon Gideon looked and he said " Let's just get ready." said Gideon. Then the boys all went to get change. Once Chance and Albus got out a short boy with brown hair that was sticking up came in the way and he said. " Have you seen a rat? My friend Daniel lost one his name is Ronnie." said the boy. Chance looked and he said " Not sure but well tell you when we find it. What's your name by the way?" asked Chance.

" Fredrick Maezlo but people call me Freddie or Fred." said the boy. Then the two boys left the boy. Albus looked and he caught up with Scorpius and Gideon. " Have anyone seen Avery?" asked Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " No have you?" asked Albus.

Albus then walked back to his compartment till he saw a spark fly past his head. Albus looked and he said " Did you just see that?" asked Albus. The three other boys chorused " Yes.". Then he saw his brother running down the hallway with his wand in the air and he said " Al? What you doing out?" asked his brother. Then Albus looked and he said " Going back to my compartment you?" asked Albus. Then James looked and he said " Just dueling a kid named Rebastian Lestrange he is a prick. You make friends have you." said James looking at the three boys behind him.

" Yes I have." said Albus. James looked and he said " They joining Slytherin with you?" asked James then Albus looked and he said " Shut it will you!" said Albus. Then James looked and he said " Well at least you made friends." said James as he went the other way.

Then Chance looked and he said " Who was that?" asked Chance. Albus looked and he said " My brother he is named James." said Albus. Then soon they got back in there compartment. Then the boys felt a stop and then Avery looked and he said " Are we there yet?" asked Avery. Then Scorpius went over to the window and he said " Looks like we have. You guys have to see this!" said Scorpius. Then the four boys went over and looked and saw a shimmering castle in the distance.

" We must be in Hogsmeade! " said Albus. From what Albus was told it was where kids got off to get to Hogwarts. The ride seemed so short but it was nearly hours. Albus looked and he said " We should go." said Albus as he left for the door and the four other boys followed and got off the train.

As people cleared out of the train. Albus looked and he saw Chance looking around and he said " Can't wait to get on the pitch." said Chance. Then Scorpius looked and he said " You need to be sorted before you try out." said Scorpius. Then Chance looked and he said " I know that Scorpius " said Chance.

Then soon Gideon looked and he said " You know were taking boats across right!" said Gideon. Avery looked and he said " I know!" he said.

" Firs' Years' right this way! Firs' Years' right this way!" shouted a familiar voice. Albus turned to see Hagrid and Albus looked and he said " Hagrid! Good to see you!" shouted Albus. Hagrid turned and said " Hello Al? Didn't see ya coming " said Hagrid. Albus looked and he said " This are my friends Gideon Runcorn, Scorpius Malfoy, Avery Jukeoi, and Chance Dunlop." said Albus. Hagrid looked and he said " Very nice to meet ya." said Hagrid.

Then Albus looked and he said " Well we should get to the boats Hagrid." said Albus. After that the five boys went to a boat that seated five and took a seat. Albus looked and he said " I was thinking of setting a prank in the school after the feast." said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said " You sure your parents would be okay with that?" asked Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " Earlier today around the time I got up my brother asked me if I wanted to set a prank with him." said Albus.

After about a half an hour, of the greatest views of the castle. " You think that school could recover after a huge battle?" asked Chance. Then Albus looked and he said " Its supported by magic." said Albus. Then Avery looked and he said " I agree with you." said Avery. Then soon Hagrid got out of boats and he said " Now lets get ya all up to the castle before it pours." said Hagrid.

Everyone walked over to the castle doors and soon Albus say his cousin Curtis Dursley come up with a blonde curly haired boy with glasses. " Hi Al? Been looking for you the whole train ride." said Curtis. Albus looked over and he said " You were?" asked Albus, with a sigh of confusion.

Then soon Curtis said " Well at least I wasn't alone because I met a friend named Robert Mtoya. " said Curtis as he walked away then soon Hagrid brought them to a door and he said " When you step through these doors you are officially in Hogwarts." said Hagrid.

As Hagrid pushed them open a lady came with glasses, a tight bun, a emerald green witches cap and robe. " Goodness bout time you got these kids here Hagrid. They must be freezing outside on a night like this." said the lady. Hagrid looked and he said " Sorry bout that Minevra. " said Hagrid.

" Your forgiven and get to the great hall will you." said the lady.

Hagrid obeyed the professor and went to the great hall. Then Professor McGonagall looked and she said " Now that you are here lets get to talk about Hogwarts. As many of you may know me to be Minevra McGonagall because many of parents had me as a professor. Now I know your all so anxious to be sorted but we all must be patient." said Professor McGonagall.

Then she looked and she said " Well let's talk about Hogwarts. Now you all may have learned on the train that Hogwarts contains four houses and four heads that are the leaders of the four houses. Now first off we have Gryffindor which is headed by myself. Then you have Professor Marion Tippet who is head of Hufflepuff. Then you got Professor Maurice Gaunt which is head of Slytherin, then of course Professor Filius Flitwick as the head of Ravenclaw. Now as you all may want to know if you get rewarded for hard work the answer is yes because you receive house points for good deeds and triumphs. You always get punished for disobeying someone and breaking rules. The house will the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the house cup. Now I might as well go check to see if there ready for you." said Professor McGonagall.

Albus looked around and he looked over to Gideon and Scorpius and he said " Can't wait to be sorted." said Albus. Scorpius looked and he said "I agree." said Scorpius.

After a while she came back and she directed them to the great hall. Then she brought them to a chair which sat a old patched up hat. Albus looked and he said " What is that?" asked Albus. Then soon it bursted into a song.

**" Many years ago, when I was a freshly made hat. I was given a special power to, **

**to read minds and sort young students into houses. **

**Now many years later I am still sorting children.**

**Now as you know you are to be sorted into the amazing four houses.**

**By the greatest wizards of all**

**time. **

**Now first you have the lions which roar to their courage and bravery in **

**Gryffindor and roar there way **

**around the other houses. **

**Then you have the intelligent and wise old **

**Ravenclaws who can't their face**

**out of book. Or you might belong in a loyal place called Hufflepuff. Then many of you**

**know you can choosen for a slithering snake in Slytherin. For that I'm the sorting hat."**

The whole hall bursted into applause and then Professor McGonagall looked and she said " When I call your name you will come up and be sorted into your house." she said as she got a scroll out and read.

" Abbot, Jonah "

A chubby boy with red cheeks and red curly hair walked up and placed the hat on his head and after two seconds the hat called out.

" HUFFLEPUFF!"

The boy known as Jonah walked over to Hufflepuffs and took a seat.

" Abbot, Alyssa "

A girl with red hair that was wavy and cut to her shoulders and side parted walked up and placed the hat on her head and soon it shouted.

" HUFFLEPUFF "

The girl went down to sit by her brother.

" Ackei, Jordan "

A tannish boy with blonde hair walked up to be sorted and took a seat and the hat said.

" SLYTHERIN.

The boy went to join the roaring bellow of Slytherins.

After names were called he soon heard his cousins named be called.

" Dursley, Curtis "

His cousin walked up and placed the hat on his head and it shouted.

" RAVENCLAW "

His cousin went to join the Ravenclaws.

Then soon his friend was called up.

" Dunlop, Chance "

His friend walked up and he placed the hat on his head and he heard it bellow.

" SLYTHERIN! "

After several other names were called Albus soon heard.

" Jukeoi, Avery"

His friend walked up and placed the hat on his head and it shouted.

" SLYTHERIN! "

The Slytherins cheered as Avery came to join them.

Soon Albus heard.

" Malfoy, Scorpius "

Scorpius walked up and he placed the hat and he instantly heard

" SLYTHERIN "

Scorpius went to sit by the rest of his friends.

Albus soon heard his own name and he felt sick to his stomach as he walked up to put the hat on his head. Once the hat came on his head.

" O, another Potter. I see what a surprise to you under my brim. Well not too long ago I had your obnoxious older brother James. Well I see you got the same attitude as he does." said the hat.

" Place me with my friends or family." said Albus.

The hat said " I presume I could but I think Slytherin will be a great place for you and your friends are all there. What do you say Slytherin?" asked the hat.

Albus looked and he said " Fine Slytherin." said Albus.

Then the hat said " You'll thank me, SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.


	2. The Midnight Wandering

Chapter Two,

The Midnight Wandering

The whole great hall went into a moment of silence, and people from the Gryffindor table muttered amongst each other. Albus looked up at Hagrid and the man who knew all his life looked and he mouthed " Its going to be fine, yer still on my list of good kids.". Albus walked down to the Slytherins and he saw them look surprised and one kid blurted out loud. " Potter! Potter! He is one of us." said the boy. Then a prefect looked and he said " Hello I'm Callum Craig. Don't fell unwelcomed here. Many people who's families were never placed in Slytherin have been in Slytherin like that kid Longbottom who was sorted." smiled the kid.

Then Scorpius looked and he said " I'm happy your here so we can play Quidditch together." said Scorpius. Albus had never really ever thought about what his parents would think. Would they think less of him? Would they still count him as there son? Albus took about a few minutes to think and then he remembered his dad saying no matter what house you are in you will still be loved by us. With that thought, Albus looked over to Callum and he said " Excuse me Callum?" asked Albus.

Callum looked and he said " What is that?" asked Callum. Albus hadn't wanted to cause a uproar in Slytherin then it came to him. " Is Slytherin still evil?" asked Albus. Callum looked and it was a look that wasn't of disgrace. " Well not anymore after Voldemort's fallen they all were changed. The last person that ever became evil in the past nineteen years was a man named Carter Thorn a Slytherin seventeen years ago then he was locked up in Azkaban for killing a valued ministry official and a muggle." said Callum.

As Albus heard people be called to be sorted he heard.

" Runcorn, Gideon "

His friend walked to place the hat on his head and it shouted.

" SLYTHERIN! "

Gideon came down and sat by Avery, and then soon his cousins name was called.

" Weasley, Rose "

Rose walked up to the hat and she placed the hat on her head and soon they heard.

" RAVENCLAW! "

Rose walked over and sat by a Ravenclaw girl.

" Callum? Who's headmaster?" asked Albus. The prefect looked and he said " The headmaster is named Aberforth Dumbleore and he has been headmaster here for eighteen years." said Callum. Then as the last kid was sorted into Slytheirn. The Headmaster arose from his chair and he spoke.

" Good evening, students and staff and of course ghosts. Another year has arrived and now time to begin with a new start. As many of you know we lost a well remembered staff member named Professor Edward Ashrock which had decided to retire and go to Romania to be with his son and his grandson. To fill his place as Muggle Studies Professor. I'd like to introduce Rhonda Abernit as the Muggle Studies Professor she is straight out of the ministry. Now I'd like to have you all informed is that we are not letting students into the Forbidden Forest because we wouldn't want to lose you to a foolish death. Now we should all have you students eat. I'm sure you all had treats on the train because they do serve good treats well nothing is more better then a meal now let the feast begin." said Professor Dumbledore.

Every single table filled with food and soon Scorpius looked and he said " Al? You okay with Slytherin?" asked Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " I'm fine, just a little nervous. " said Albus. Callum looked over at him and he said " No need to be nervous. You aren't in a bad house. Slytherin hasn't been a bad house in over seventeen years." said Callum. Then another boy looked up and he said " The boy he made this house bad was a freak and will always be till his death. " said a boy with black hair that was in a ponytail.

" Stop it? No need to have till his death in all of your conversations. " said Callum. The boy looked and he said " Sorry! Didn't mean to!" said the boy. Then Callum looked at Albus and he said " This is Alec Moore he is a sixth year." said Callum. Scorpius looked and he said " I agree with you Callum he shouldn't have that in all his conversations." said Scorpius. Then soon a person from the opposite table handed Albus a note.

Albus took the note and read it.

* * *

Al,

Congratulations on making Slytherin I know it was my fault you made Slytherin but I'd like to say no matter what house your in

your still my little brother. I'd also want you to pass something on Rose saying she will do well in Ravenclaw. Mum and dad won't

be mad if your in Slytherin. If you'd like I would write the letter to them for you so it will say I'm not going to pick on you even if

your a Slytherin. Or we can both write letters to them they won't believe me if I said that. Write me back your reply and don't get

in to any trouble. Once again congratulations.

Your Brother,

James

P.S.

Meet me in the dungeons tonight at midnight. I'd like to talk to you.

* * *

Albus looked and he said " Scorpius and Gideon mind going with me to the dungeons at Midnight." said Albus. Gideon looked and he said " I'm in. " said Gideon. Scorpius looked and he said " Okay, want me to ask Rose to come." said Scorpius.

Then Avery looked and he said " You know she at Ravenclaw table?" asked Avery with a smirk on his face. Then Gideon looked and he said " Why not give a Hufflepuff kid a note and have them deliver it to Rose." said Gideon. When he said that he looked and he said " Like they would listen to me?" said Albus. Then Albus got a thought his cousin Louis was in Hufflepuff in his third year he wouldn't mind sending her a note. Then a boy with red hair that was in high hair style went and sent Albus a quill. Then Albus looked and he whispered to Scorpius. " Why did that guy send you an quill?" asked Scorpius. Albus looked and he said " No Idea?" asked Albus.

Then Albus looked and he said " Better than nothing I guess." said Albus as he began writing.

* * *

Dear Rose,

Just got a note from James stating to meet him in the Dungeons at midnight. I would like to have you come with me.

Scorpius and Gideon agreed to go, and we need a fourth person and we want you to be that fourth person. So James

might be walking down around midnight so start heading down around ten minutes to midnight. I'll head out then too.

So please come okay.

Your Cousin,

Al

* * *

Albus turned and he gave Avery the letter to proofread it and he looked and he said " Good enough to send." said Avery. Then handed it back to Albus and he said " Send him it." said Avery. Albus looked and he examined the Hufflepuff table for a boy with red hair that was short with curls in it and he spotted him and he looked and he said " Louis?" said Albus. Louis turned and he said " Al? What! " whispered Louis. Albus looked and he said " Can you give this to Rose for me?" asked Albus. Louis looked and he said " Of course I can? " said Louis. Then he took the note from him. Then Albus looked and he said " Thank Louis?"said Albus. Louis turned with a grin and he said " Your Welcome." said Louis.

Albus then turned back and he said " Happy now?" asked Albus. Scorpius and Gideon looked over with a grin. " Yes." they said.

Then Albus went back to steak and mashed potatoes with some bread. A boy with black hair that was curly and he looked over and he said " Look what we have here some hopefully new Quidditch recruits. Well I'm Vaughn Flint the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. I think you would make a good seeker since your dad is the Harry Potter best Hogwarts Quidditch Seeker to live and to walk these corridors." said Flint.

Then a boy looked over and he said " He is also the son of the Holyhead Harpies former chaser. " said a boy. Then Flint looked and he said " You might be right Parker. Maybe we could convince him to try out for chaser since Jordan left. " said Vaughn.

" This is Parker Winchester the keeper for our house. Well we might need a chaser or seeker. Since Jordan Prince left Hogwarts he was former captain to our team. He let me join even though I stunk at it but he trained me to be the best chaser on the team." said Vaughn. The offer of this was just brilliant and he looked and he said " When our tryouts sir?" asked Albus. Then Vaugnh looked over and he said " Well first you need to impress Professor Wood to see if you fit the expectations to be on the team as a first year. He is the one who will give the captain the okay. " said Vaughn. Then Parker looked and he said " Well you could also speak to his son Cole Wood he is your best friend Vaughn." said Parker.

" I guess I could. I'll speak to him tomorrow when we have a free day. " said Vaughn. Then Albus looked and he said " Want me to ask my brother to speak to him?" asked Albus. Then Vaughn looked and he said " Who's your brother?" asked Vaughn as his eyebrow was raised. " My brother James is one of the chasers for Gryffindor." said Albus.

Then Parker looked and he said " Your brother is James Potter right?" asked Parker.

Albus nodded and he looked and he said " Nice, he is one of my friends. Well he is also my pranking buddy as well." said Parker. Then Vaughn looked and he said " Well how about this you gather the team and we could take Albus to the pitch and see how he plays. " said Vaughn. Then Parker turned over to Albus and he said " Got a broom? You might need it for tomorrow. " said Parker.

Albus thought for a minute and he remembered he packed his dad's newest broom the Lighting Struck 800. Then Albus looked and he said "Yes, A Lighting Struck 800. " said Albus. Then Vaughn turned and he said " Great! Meet me at breakfast tomorrow and well go down to the pitch." said Vaughn. He nodded and he said " I guess so." said Albus. Then soon he saw the headmaster and come up and he said " Now I hope you all enjoyed the feast and now its getting quite late. I guess it might be time for all you to return to your common rooms. Now on the other hand you first years stay after for a little while your prefects guide you to your common rooms. Now years second to seventh all go to your common rooms yourselves but first years stay back. Now all goodnight and have fun with your free day tomorrow. Now off to bed." said Headmaster Dumbledore.

Then soon kids piled out of the great hall and soon Callum and another boy walked to the front of the table and said " First years! Attention! " shouted Callum. Then the Slytherins looked over. " Well first off Welcome to Slytherin were you will be staying for seven years. Second we will like to introduce ourselves. I'm Callum Craig and this is Zachary Thornton. We our your fifth year prefects. Now before we go to our common room here's a tip. That tip is that we are located in the dungeons so most times its brisk walk to the common room and gets quite cold at night. Also if you have potions first period its fast to get to. Now we must get walking." said Callum. The first years walked out of great hall and followed Callum and Zachary to the common room.

" Now we all must inform you that Professor Gaunt is quite unpredictable sometimes he is nice and sometimes he is a wicked warlock. Well to you guys he like the nicest man in the world. " said Zachary.

" Zachary's correct." said Callum. Then soon a man with a black goatee that streaks of gray in it and had short black hair came over and he said. " Good evening first years. I am quite honored to have you in my house. " said Professor Gaunt. Then Callum looked and he said " Good Evening Professor? What brings you here?" asked Callum. Then Professor Gaunt turned and he said " I'm welcoming the first years. I did that when you were a first year here." said Professor Gaunt. Then Zachary looked and he said " Well everybody this is Professor Gaunt your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You might enjoy his company." said Zachary. Then Callum looked and he said " Exactly? Well Professor have anything to say?" said Callum.

" Well first off make sure your always prepared and have a knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts. " said Professor Gaunt. Then soon he turned over to Albus and he said " Well this is rare occasion to have a Potter in this house?" asked Professor Gaunt. Then Albus looked and he said " Sir how did you know my name?" asked Albus. Then he turned and said " Well you look like your dad. " said Professor Gaunt.

" Well you might just be my top students. Well now I must get to my office." said Professor Gaunt.

Then soon he left and Callum looked and he said " Well then? That was Professor Gaunt. Now you see what Zach said." said Callum as they continued walking and soon they walked down staircases till they hit a cold air and soon Callum looked and he said " Well this is the dungeons." said Callum. Then soon they walked over to a stone door and Zach looked and he said " This is the common room. " said Zach.

Then soon Zachary said. " Holyhead Harpies." said Zachary and the door slid open revealing the common room. They all walked in and Callum looked and he said " Now the boys dorms are on the right and girls are on the left. " said Callum. " Now make yourselves at home and see you tomorrow." said Zachary. Then Albus and his friends walked over to the boys dorms and waited till they saw the first years sign.

Then they saw it.

**" First Years " **

Albus walked in and he waited till he saw his luggage and he went to sit on the bed. Scorpius looked and he said " Does anyone have a watch on them?" asked Scorpius then Albus said " I do? " said Albus looking at his watch and he saw it read eleven thirty. Then he said " We should get ready and the boys did. Albus put on his white jeans, his black and white high tops and put the strap across it . Then put on his polo shirt on that was yellow and put on a red sweatshirt.

Then Albus went to get his beenie he had he said " Ready?" said Albus. Scorpius and Gideon looked and he said " Were did you get those shoes?" asked Gideon. Scorpius looked and he said " I have that kind but mine are gold and black. " said Scorpius as he got them out. Gideon looked and he said " Well I have pair of high tops that are gray and orange. " said Gideon.

" Well we should get going. " said Albus. Then they all left the dormitory and went to the door. Then Scorpius looked over and he said " I should have wore different shoes." said Scorpius. Albus then heard a voice and he saw it was his brother and cousin as they came in site.

" Al? Hello?" said James. Then he looked and he said " Well that's nice you brought your friends since this conversation is about you guys. " said James as he looked at Albus. Then soon Rose looked and she said " James? You going to pull a prank on us?" asked Rose as she walked over to Albus. James looked and he said " No? But I want to set a prank on someone and I need all your help." said James.

Then soon two boys walked over and they said " These people here to help us set the prank?" asked a boy. Then James looked over and he said " Of course? This is my brother Albus and his friends and my cousin Rose." said James. Then his friend looked and he said " Well that's awesome? Well is alright if I introduce myself?" asked the boy. James nodded and he said " Yes." said James.

" Hello there My name is Gordon Sanders. The vice president of the Hogwarts Prankers. We are looking for new members." said Gordon.

" Well I'd like to join!" said Scorpius. Then Albus looked and he said " I'd love to. But don't tell my parents. " said Albus. Gideon turned and he said " I'm with them on it." said Gideon. Rose looked and she " I guess I'll join. As long as I can still read and study during meetings." said Rose. James looked and he said " Okay! Well I guess well plan our prank against Bernard Vandyke a Hufflepuff who is such a snob." said James. Then Gideon looked and he said " Who's Bernard Vandyke?" asked Gideon.

" Bernard Vandyke is the half-brother of Carter Thorn. He is loyal to the death eaters and his sister Monica Vandyke is a death eater. Bernard is a third year like me and he is my nemesis and his twin Elliot Vandyke a Slytherin is trying to make sure he doesn't turn into Carter." said James.

Albus turned and he said " Well I guess we could plan tomorrow evening at Hagrid's?" said Albus. Then James and Gordon looked and said " I guess we could? Well tomorrow six o'clock Hagrid's see you there." said James as he walked away.

Then the three boys went back to the common room and Scorpius looked and he said. " Holyhead Harpies." said Scorpius and the door opened and they went to their common room and Albus went up and he changed into his green and sliver plaid lounge pants and his black t shirt and he went over to put watch down and he saw a pin on his nightstand that had a serpent on it.

Then Albus looked at the rest of the nightstands and he saw the same pin.

Albus looked around and he went straight to bed.


End file.
